


Enough

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Revelations, Romantic Friendship, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Nick makes a video for a contest where the topic is something you can't get enough of...For him it's Judy.Nick's feelings on the little bunny that saved Zootopia, his best friend and the one thing he can't get enough of.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sound track  
> Pages 1+2  
> Because of you- Neyo (Boyce Avenue version)  
> Everything-Lifehouse(Boyce Avenue version)  
> You and me-Lifehouse  
> Can't get enough-Black eyed peas (Boyce avenue Version)  
> Every breath-Boyce avenue
> 
> Page 3  
> Demons-Imagine Dragons

“If there was one thing I could never get enough of it would be Judy. 

 

Whether it’s her smile, her bright beautiful Lavender eyes, her endless energy and enthusiasm or her slightly off key singing, or just her being her, I can never get enough of her.

 

Sure we got off to a bumpy start with the whole hustle thing, but from there on out we were inseparable. Even after the press conference when she did well, what she did. ***Shrugs shoulder*** I mean it hurt, what she said in all  but her leaving hurt more, for 3 months it just me and Finnick, we laughed a lot but it wasn’t the right kind of laughter.

 

Don’t get me wrong Fin he’s my boy and my best friend of course but Judy, well she’s just Judy. It’s amazing how some mammal can pack so much... _ her   _ into one tiny fuzzy wuzzy bunny body. “

 

***Sigh and a short pause***

“You know, every time I think of that little bunny I smile. I can't help it, she’s so darn... _ cute. _ She hates it when I use that word but It’s so hard to describe her. Ya know, she does this absolutely adorable thing when she gets really excited, usually over little things but uh she crouches and her tail wiggles and then she hops side to side and runs in a circle and bounces again. She uh she calls it Bunny boinks, I can’t help but chuckle at it, she’s a trip.

 

Another thing about her that is just far too adorable, gods help me if she ever learns of this but when she sings. She has this uncanny ability where either she gets every note perfect or she’s off key the  _ entire _ song! It’s super odd but in a good way, her way. If it were any other mammal it would be cringe worthy but it’s her so I tolerate it possibly enjoy it maybe just a little”

 

***Pause***

 

“But seriously, I just-I can’t get enough of that little bunny, she’s so head strong, independent and so  _ different! _ She’s not normal, she’s just not,be it those huge purple eyes that feel like they can see right through you or her amazing personality, she’s truly one of her own. Honestly it’s a good thing there’s only one of her because there’s  ***chuckles*** no way the world could handle another her. 

 

There’s only one her and this is where I know for a fact that all that karma stuff is bull, because there’s no way some mammal like me should ever be so lucky to have some mammal like her in my life, wait actually let me rephrase that. There’s no way some mammal like should be so lucky to be a part of her life. No way…”

 

***Pauses and bites pad of thumb.***

 

“I know I’m rambling but it’s hard not too. She’s so...well  _ amazing. _ I could read every dictionary, every wiki, every thesaurus and still not be able to find a word that describes that little bunny. You’d think that being best friends and Partners and heck might as well be roommates, I’d get enough time with her and I do get enough time with her but it’s just that I can’t get enough of  _ her.  _ I must have said this a billion times, well 6 times exactly, but yeah she’s the one thing in my life I just  ***Sighs*** I just can’t...and honestly I don’t think I want to get enough of her,  sounds crazy but it’s the truth...The whole truth and nothing but the truth.

 

It’s not lust either, I mean sure there has been maybe once or twice I’ve looked at like  _ that _ , but it wasn’t even full uh well you know fullon lust, it was more like well desire I guess you can call it. It was, I think at the beach...and well she had on this perfectly plain white two piece swimsuit. 

The top, honestly I thought was a sports bra, non descript and just white but on her it was the sexiest and yet most beautiful swimsuit I had ever seen. There were other mammals at the beach of course and they had on revealing tops and you know scanty bottoms  and what not but there’s Judy in this stark white, non revealing almost weirdly modest two piece swimsuit, I was floored, I just, I couldn’t wrap my head around how perfect it fit her and how uh what’s the word... _ irresistible  _ she was. I was really grateful that the water was coming in from Tundra Town that day.”

 

***Takes a sip of water***

 

I mean she’s always pretty even when she first wakes up or even when the rare times she’s been crying. I sound so cliche but again it’s real. I got thrills and fun times when I was hustling but it’s nothing compared to catching criminals or heck just hanging out with her, she’s better than any hustle any heist or job I’ve ever done.

 

“She’s a hero and everyone knows her name and face, but they, they don’t know her. They see the face of ZPD. They see a hard working, honest, and dedicated Cop, they see Judy Hopps, but they haven’t seen Judy like I have, sounds narcisstic but it’s obvious i mean they called her perfect...

 

***Looks down at paws***

 

I would never call her perfect, never because perfect is boring and she’s too  _ her _ to be perfect.

Perfect is having no flaws no unique traits and that's not her. She’s imperfect but again she does it in her own way..’

 

* **Frowns and scratches back of neck***

 

“I don’t even know if she realizes what she’s really saying when says thing like um well when she’s trying on clothes or looking at herself in the mirror and says that she wishes she was perfect. I honestly don’t, I wish I could tell her but I don’t I’m- we’re ready, I don’t think we are.

I know I’m not, I’m not good enough for her, and she’s too good for me.

I’m not enough for her…..”

 

* **Looks up***

 

“She too much for me but I-I love it.”

 

***Gets up and starts walking away***

 

***Whisper is barely audible***

 

“Fuck it...I love her.”

 


End file.
